culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Forever
| current_members = Chick Corea Stanley Clarke Lenny White Frank Gambale Jean-Luc Ponty | past_members = Joe Farrell Airto Moreira Flora Purim Bill Connors Steve Gadd Mingo Lewis Earl Klugh Al Di Meola Gerry Brown Harold Garrett Gayle Moran James E. Pugh John Thomas James Tinsley Ron Moss }} Return to Forever is a jazz fusion group founded and led by pianist Chick Corea. Through its existence, the band has had many members, with the only consistent bandmate of Corea's being bassist Stanley Clarke. Along with Weather Report and Mahavishnu Orchestra, Return to Forever is often cited as one of the core groups of the jazz-fusion movement of the 1970s. Several musicians, including Clarke, Flora Purim, Airto Moreira and Al Di Meola, first came to prominence through their performances on Return to Forever's albums. After playing on Miles Davis's groundbreaking jazz-fusion albums In a Silent Way and Bitches Brew, Corea formed an avant-garde jazz band called Circle with Dave Holland, Anthony Braxton and Barry Altschul. However, in 1972, after having become a member of Scientology, Corea decided that he wanted to better "communicate" with the audience. This essentially translated into his performing a more popularly accessible style of music, since avant-garde jazz enjoyed a relatively small audience. First group (1972–1973) The first edition of Return to Forever performed primarily Latin-oriented music. This initial band consisted of singer (and occasional percussionist) Flora Purim, her husband Airto Moreira (both Brazilians) on drums and percussion, Corea's longtime musical co-worker Joe Farrell on saxophone and flute, and the young Stanley Clarke on bass. Within this first line-up in particular, Clarke played acoustic double bass in addition to electric bass. Corea's electric piano formed the basis of this group's sound; he was yet to discover synthesizers, his trademark sound in the group's later years. Clarke and Farrell were given ample solo space themselves. While Purim's vocals lent some commercial appeal to the music, many of their compositions were also instrumental and somewhat experimental in nature. The music was composed by Corea with the exception of the title track of the second album which was written by Stanley Clarke. Lyrics were often written by Corea's friend Neville Potter, and were quite often Scientology-themed. Clarke himself became involved in Scientology through Corea, but eventually left the religion in the early 1980s. Their first album, titled simply Return to Forever, was recorded for ECM Records in 1972 and was initially released only in Europe. This album featured Corea's now famous compositions Crystal Silence and La Fiesta. Shortly afterwards, Corea, Airto, Clarke and Tony Williams formed the band for Stan Getz's album Captain Marvel (1972), which featured Corea's compositions, including some from the first and second Return to Forever albums. Their second album, Light as a Feather (1973), was released by Polydor and included the song "Spain", which also became quite well known. Jazz rock era (1973–1976) , Al Di Meola, Chick Corea (drummer Lenny White not visible). Return to Forever performing in 1974 at Onondaga Community College in Syracuse, New York.]] After the second album, Farrell, Purim and Moreira left the group to form their own band, and guitarist Bill Connors, drummer Steve Gadd and percussionist Mingo Lewis were added. However, Gadd was unwilling to tour with the band and risk his job as an in-demand session drummer. Lenny White (who had played with Corea in Miles Davis's band) replaced Gadd and Lewis on drums and percussion, and the group's third album, Hymn of the Seventh Galaxy (1973), was then rerecorded (the first recording, featuring Gadd on drums, was never released and has since disappeared). The nature of the group's music had by now completely changed into jazz-rock, and had evolved into a similar vein as to that the Mahavishnu Orchestra, Weather Report, and some progressive rock bands were also performing at the time. Their music was still relatively melodic, relying on strong themes, but the jazz element was by this time almost entirely absent, replaced by a more direct, rock oriented approach. Over-driven, distorted guitar had also become prominent in the band's new sound, and Clarke had by then switched almost completely to electric bass guitar. A replacement on vocals was not hired, and all the songs were now instrumentals. This change did not lead to a decrease in the band's commercial fortunes however, Return to Forever's jazz rock albums instead found their way onto US pop album charts. In the September 1988 Down Beat magazine interview with Chick Corea by Josef Woodward, Josef says (page 19), "There is this general view ... that ... Miles Davis crystallized electric jazz fusion and that he sent his emissaries out." Chick responds, "Nah, that's Disneyland. Miles is definitely a leader ... But there were other things that occurred that I thought were equally as important. What John McLaughlin did with the electric guitar set the world on its ear. No one ever heard an electric guitar played like that before, and it certainly inspired me. ... John's band, more than my experience with Miles, led me to want to turn the volume up and write music that was more dramatic and made your hair move."http://www.cs.cf.ac.uk/Dave/mclaughlin/art/sheppard.html While their second jazz rock album, Where Have I Known You Before (1974) was similar in style to its immediate predecessor, Corea now played synthesizers in addition to electric keyboards (including piano), and Clarke's playing had evolved considerably- now using flange and fuzz-tone effects, and with his now signature style beginning to emerge. After Bill Connors left the band to concentrate on his solo career, the group also hired new guitarists. Although Earl Klugh played guitar for some of the group's live performances, he was soon replaced by the then 19-year-old guitar prodigy Al Di Meola, who had also played on the album recording sessions. Their following album, No Mystery (1975), was recorded with the same line-up as "Where Have I Known You Before", but the style of music had become more varied. The first side of the record consisted primarily of jazz-funk, while the second side featured Corea's acoustic title track and a long composition with a strong Spanish influence. On this and the following album, each member of the group composed at least one of the tracks. No Mystery went on to win the Grammy Award for Best Jazz Performance by a Group. The final album by this longest-lasting "classic" lineup of the group, which had by this time left Polydor for Columbia Records, was Romantic Warrior (1976), the best selling of all Return to Forever's efforts, eventually reaching gold disc status. "Romantic Warrior" continued their experiments in the realms of jazz-rock and related musical genres, and was lauded by critics for both the technically demanding style of its compositions as well as for its accomplished musicianship. After the release of Romantic Warrior and Return To Forever's subsequent tour in support (as well as having in addition signed a multimillion-dollar contract with CBS), Corea shocked Clarke by deciding to change the lineup of the group and to not include either White or Di Meola.Chick Corea left the group Return to Forever because of Scientology In 1983 this lineup did a short reunion tour of the U.S. and Japan, but did not record a new album, and rather recorded only one track that was issued on Corea's Touchstone album entitled "Compadres". The repertoire for the tour included some new material by Corea, including one piece titled "Overture" that was later recorded by the Chick Corea Elektric Band for the live album GRP Super Live in Concert,[http://www.allmusic.com/album/grp-super-live-in-concert-mw0000195409 GRP Super Live in Concert] and another titled "The Phantom" that Di Meola later recorded on his album Kiss My Axe. Final album (1977) The final incarnation of Return to Forever featured Corea, Clarke and Joe Farrell as well as a four-piece horn section and Corea's wife Gayle Moran on vocals, but recorded only one studio album, Musicmagic (1977). In 1978, after issuing a live album of the tour titled Return To Forever Live: The Complete Concert (a four-LP set, also released in edited form as a single LP and later as a double CD), Chick Corea officially disbanded the group.Jazz Rock - A History, Stuart Nicholson, Schirmer Books, N.Y., 1998, p.375 Reunion (2008) The classic Return to Forever line-up of Corea, Clarke, White, and Di Meola reunited for a tour of the United States that began in the summer of 2008. A special Return to Forever anthology box-set, featuring remixed and digitally remastered tracks from the albums Hymn of the Seventh Galaxy, Where Have I Known You Before, No Mystery, and Romantic Warrior, was released to coincide with the tour.[http://www.livedaily.com/news/13376.html Return to Forever reunites for 2008 trek] To date, no new material from the group has been announced. 2011 tour Corea, Clarke and White did an acoustic tour in 2009 and released a live CD in 2011 titled Forever..[https://www.discogs.com/Corea-Clarke-White-Forever/release/3559916 Forever] It included guest appearances from Bill Connors, Chaka Khan and Jean-Luc Ponty. From February 2011, the group commenced a world tour in Australia. The lineup for this tour included Corea, Clarke, White, Ponty and former Chick Corea Elektric Band guitarist Frank Gambale. Many dates on the nearly year-long tour included Dweezil Zappa's Zappa Plays Zappa band as an opening act with Corea occasionally appearing in Zappa's band guesting on keyboards for a song or two, as well as Jean-Luc Ponty performing some of the songs that he originally performed with Frank Zappa. Discography Studio albums * Return to Forever (1972, ECM) * Light as a Feather (1973, Polydor) * Hymn of the Seventh Galaxy (1973, Polydor) * Where Have I Known You Before (1974, Polydor) * No Mystery (1975, Polydor) * Romantic Warrior (1976, Columbia) * Musicmagic (1977, Columbia) * Forever, Corea, Clarke & White (2011, Concord) Live releases * Return to Forever, Live (1977 Columbia) / ...Live: The Complete Concert – 4 Record Set (1978, Columbia) * Returns (2009, Eagle (Fontana)) * The Mothership Returns (2012, Eagle (Fontana)) Collections * The Best of Return to Forever (1980) Sony (Columbia) * Return to the Seventh Galaxy: The Anthology (1996, Verve (Polydor)) * This Is Jazz, Vol. 12 (1996, Sony (Columbia)) * Return to Forever: The Anthology (2008, Concord) * Return to Forever: The Complete Columbia Albums Collection (2011, Sony) Personnel ;Current lineup *Chick Corea - keyboards (1972-1977, 1983, 2008, 2010-present) *Stanley Clarke - bass (1972-1977, 1983, 2008, 2010-present) *Lenny White - drums (1973-1976, 1983, 2008, 2010-present) *Frank Gambale - guitar (2010–present) *Jean-Luc Ponty - violin (2010–present) ;Former members * Joe Farrell - saxophone (1972-1973, 1977; died 1986) * Airto Moreira - percussion (1972-1973) * Flora Purim - vocals (1972-1973) * Bill Connors - guitar (1973-1974) * Steve Gadd - drums (1973) * Mingo Lewis - percussion (1973) * Earl Klugh - guitar (1974) * Al Di Meola - guitar (1974-1976, 1983, 2008) * Gerry Brown - drums (1977) * Harold Garrett - trombone (1977) * Gayle Moran - vocals, keyboards (1977) * James E. Pugh - trombone (1977) * John Thomas - trumpet (1977) * James Tinsley - trumpet (1977) * Ron Moss - trombone (1977) Lineups Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:450 PlotArea = left:200 bottom:120 top:0 right:05 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1972 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1972 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1972 Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:ww value:gray(0.5) legend:Wind_instruments id:viol value:drabgreen legend:Violin id:g value:green legend:Guitars id:key value:purple legend:Keyboards id:b value:blue legend:Bass id:dr value:orange legend:Drums id:perc value:claret legend:Percussion id:alb value:black legend:Studio_releases LineData = at:01/04/1972 layer:back at:01/11/1972 at:01/09/1973 at:01/09/1974 at:01/02/1975 at:01/03/1976 at:15/01/1977 PlotData = width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,–4) bar:Flora Purim from:start till:01/05/1973 color:voc bar:Flora Purim from:start till:01/05/1973 color:perc width:3 bar:Gayle Moran from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:voc bar:Gayle Moran from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:key width:3 bar:Joe Farrell from:start till:01/05/1973 color:ww bar:Joe Farrell from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:Harold Garrett from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:James E. Pugh from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:John Thomas from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:James Tinsley from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:Ron Moss from:01/04/1977 till:01/10/1977 color:ww bar:Jean-Luc Ponty from:01/07/2010 till:end color:viol bar:Bill Connors from:01/05/1973 till:01/05/1974 color:g bar:Earl Klugh from:01/05/1974 till:01/07/1974 color:g bar:Al Di Meola from:01/07/1974 till:01/12/1976 color:g bar:Al Di Meola from:01/05/1983 till:01/09/1983 color:g bar:Al Di Meola from:01/05/2008 till:01/09/2008 color:g bar:Frank Gambale from:01/07/2010 till:end color:g bar:Chick Corea from:start till:01/10/1977 color:key bar:Chick Corea from:01/05/1983 till:01/09/1983 color:key bar:Chick Corea from:01/05/2008 till:01/09/2008 color:key bar:Chick Corea from:01/07/2010 till:end color:key bar:Stanley Clarke from:start till:01/10/1977 color:b bar:Stanley Clarke from:01/05/1983 till:01/09/1983 color:b bar:Stanley Clarke from:01/05/2008 till:01/09/2008 color:b bar:Stanley Clarke from:01/07/2010 till:end color:b bar:Steve Gadd from:01/05/1973 till:01/08/1973 color:dr bar:Lenny White from:01/08/1973 till:01/12/1976 color:dr bar:Lenny White from:01/05/1983 till:01/09/1983 color:dr bar:Lenny White from:01/05/2008 till:01/09/2008 color:dr bar:Lenny White from:01/07/2010 till:end color:dr bar:Gerry Brown from:01/12/1976 till:01/10/1977 color:dr bar:Airto Moreira from:start till:01/05/1973 color:perc bar:Airto Moreira from:start till:01/05/1973 color:dr width:3 bar:Mingo Lewis from:01/05/1973 till:01/08/1973 color:perc References External links * *"In Conversation with Chick Corea" by Patrick Spurling (Jazz.com) *"Return to Forever: Twelve Historic Tracks" by Walter Kolosky (Jazz.com) *Live 2011 Pescara Category:American jazz ensembles Category:Jazz fusion ensembles Category:Musical groups from New York Category:Grammy Award winners Category:ECM Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists